


Wonder nerds make wondrous change

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mind Manipulation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Another story written with the help of friendly idea bouncing. I decided to make it a sequel to my Amethyst and Lapis story. This one starring my favorite nerds. Enjoy.
Relationships: Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Wonder nerds make wondrous change

Pearl and Peridot smiled at the collective majesty of their ingenuity in the field of engineering. About a week ago, Peridot had learned about high def televisions and determined that she must have one to enjoy Camp Pining Hearts. The price tag begged to differ, especially since they were struggling to keep the farm going at a production rate that kept Amethyst and Lapis well fed. 

The two massive blobs weren't exactly cruel if left unfed, but Beach City really could afford the aftermath of them going out themselves. Thankfully the city agreed to simply drop off the leftovers, as would neighboring ones. This reduced pressure on Pearl and especially Peridot with garden maintenance and it was decided that the little green gremlin had earned a new television. They just had to make it.

The resulting mammoth of a television sat in Pearl's room of the temple because they planned to move it Amethyst's room so they could watch it together like they used to. The taller gem was quite proud of her shorter friend's decision to share what was meant to be her reward. All that needed to be done was test it.

A simple push of a button and the screen flashed to life. Peridot and Pearl were absolutely ecstatic to see and hear the high quality of media their work created, even if it was a cooking channel. They starred in utter joy at their accomplishment. The food was extremely detailed. It made their mouths water, something that the two found odd.

Odder still was the fact that they had no desire to change the channel. Instead the felt tempted to try the food they saw. A sudden commercial break tore them out of their hypnotic state. It was Pearl to speak first. "Looks like we did a good job." "Agreed, but I think that we should continue testing it. After all, we can't afford to let something as great as Camp Baking Hearts be viewed on a flawed television." 

Pearl's mind was still hazy with the thought of food that she didn't even notice Peridot's slip up. As the commercials continued, Pearl was reminded of how easily she had access to a kitchen and she did enjoy baking. Maybe next commercial break.

\--------------

And so it continued as such. Pearl and Peridot would watch the cookie channel in a hypnotic daze, only breaking away once commercials aired. Then they continued with their usual routines, checking on Amethyst and Lapis, maintaining the garden and cooking the fruits of their labor. 

No one was quite sure when the thought first crossed Pearl's mind as she baked away, but it couldn't be helped considering the circumstances. It wasn't as if someone would actually notice it if a pie or two was taken to a different room of the temple. Well, Peridot certainly did, but she wasn't complaining. Until the pie tins were emptied of course.

Pearl barely acknowledged how she had to loosen the ribbon around her expanding waist while Peridot didn't really notice how running was beginning to resemble waddling. It may have had to do with the already colossal gems occupying one of the rooms or the fact that Garnet was just glad the massive influx of food wasn't going to waste, but no one really batted an eye when Pearl got stuck in the front door or when Peridot needed help getting up since her increased girth made it difficult to push against the floor.

Garnet did let out a sigh when she returned home to find some rather chubby Holo-Pearls preparing the next meal instead of her once mobile friends. At least they left her some fried chicken to munch on and keep her mind off of how close her hips were getting to the door frame.


End file.
